Insana Obsessão
by Tami the Strange
Summary: Sem Violet, Tate volta a ser consumido pela escuridão. O tratamento com o Dr. Harmon surti efeito até certo ponto, mas como se pode sobreviver à escuridão sem um foco de luz?
1. Insanidade

_**N/A: **_**Minha segunda Violate, que emoção! x)**

**Por favor gente, eu preciso muuuuito saber o que vocês acham, então, por favor mandem Reviews!**

**Agora chega de atrapalhar, boa leitura :***

* * *

><p><strong>3rd P.O.V<strong>

Escondido nas sombras havia um rapaz de cabelos loiros, suéter preto, velhos jeans rasgados e gastos e all star puído. A mesma roupa que usava quando morreu vinte anos atrás. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira largada no vazio de um velho e úmido porão, em uma antiga e sedutora, porém perigosa casa. The Murder House.

Uma tímida luz reluzia na penumbra, o único foco que espantava a escuridão era o reflexo prateado do anel em seu polegar. Estava curvado sobre si com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, os dedos cruzados apoiavam sua boca equilibrando sua cabeça. Estava pensando.

Ele parecia perturbado, seus olhos vidrados e vermelhos o traiam, andara chorando. Esteve engolindo saliva constantemente para tentar desatar o nó que crescia em sua garganta, mas só havia um jeito de se livrar dele, mas Tate já estava cansado de gritar só o que ele queria era arrancar toda aquela fúria provocada pelo desespero de seu peito.

Levantou, estava inquieto, andou de um lado para o outro tentando se acalmar. As vozes ecoando em sua cabeça e eclodindo temor e raiva em seu peito. Suas mãos estavam gélidas e suavam. Sua nuca doía. Isso acontecia quando seu humor mudava bruscamente, uma dor lasciva se alastrava por sua nuca repuxando seus músculos provocando-lhe espasmos que puxavam seu rosto para os lados, assim como aos maníacos nos filmes. Como um tique.

Ele finalmente perdeu sua paciência e chutou a cadeira, depois a pegou e jogou-a na parede, descontou toda sua fúria nela até que não restasse um único centímetro intacto dentre o metal retorcido, mas não era o suficiente, a raiva, a angústia, o medo e a dor permaneciam.

-Violet... – Ele sussurrou socando a parede começara a chorar. Encostou a testa na superfície gelada do concreto rendendo-se. – VIOLEEET! – Ele gritou até sua garganta arder e seu peito ficar em chamas por conta da falta de ar.

Tate socou a parede mais uma vez e se afastou, correu a largos passos até o sótão e começou a procurar alguma coisa, jogando objetos, papeis e móveis no chão, abrindo passagem e destruindo tudo o que estivesse em seu caminho.

Até que ele parou de estalo. O tilintar de correntes próximas o trouxe de volta.

-Beau? Beauregard cadê você? – O som das correntes ficou mais próximo, assim como o som da respiração pesada e obstruída do irmão.

-Hey, Beau! Como você está? – Tate sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo desgrenhado do irmão. Beau sorriu contente e pulou no mesmo lugar.

-Eu preciso saber. Onde está aquele pacote que eu te entreguei? Onde o escondeu? – Beau rodou em torno de si e desapareceu correndo para a sombra, quando voltou trazia na mão um pequeno embrulho em saco plástico, tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto quando o entregou.

Tate não se fez de rogado e abriu o pacote para verificar seu conteúdo. Outro sorriso voltou a desenhar-lhe o rosto e ele olhou para o irmão.

-Bom trabalho Beau! – Ele começou a grunhir de contentamento e ofereceu a bola vermelha a Tate.

-Brincar?

-Mais tarde amigão. Agora tenho algo a fazer, mas prometo que te trago aquela torta de maça que tanto gosta. – Beau nem teve tempo de mostra-se triste, sua doçura e inocência eram facilmente compradas com promessas de brincadeiras e guloseimas.

Tate sorriu uma última vez para o irmão e correu apreçado para o segundo piso, entrou em seu antigo quarto, que agora também era o... _Dela_... Trancou a porta, ligou o som e com desespero derramou o conteúdo do saquinho na mesa, separou alguns comprimidos e os esmagou. Triturou-os e formou pequenas fileiras com o pozinho branco. Cocaína. Usou uma folha enrolada em forma de cilindro para inalar a droga.

Em pouco tempo ela já começara a fazer efeito, a sensação de euforia e bem estar o consumiam, seu coração estava acelerado e as pupilas dilatadas.

No som estava tocando Iowa do Slipknot. O instrumental da música presente nos primeiros minutos foi embalando-o e deixando-o em êxtase, quando a letra finalmente começou, ele a acompanhou com um sussurro:

_"Relax... It's over, you belong to me; I fill your mouth with dirt"_

Ele sorriu, fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para trás.

_"Relax... It's over, you can never leave_  
><em>I take your second digit with me...<em>  
><em>Love..."<em>

Começou a mover-se na cadeira.

"_You are... My first, I can barely breathe_  
><em>I find you fascinating<em>  
><em>You are... My favorite, lay you down to sleep<em>  
><em>It's all that I can do to stop...<em>  
><em>Love..."<em>

Pendeu novamente a cabeça e começou a sacudir a perna marcando o tempo.

_"So blue... So broken, paper doll decays_  
><em>I haven't left you yet<em>  
><em>So cold... Subversive, your eyes are full of bleach<em>  
><em>Tomorrow, I will go away again... Love..."<em>

Ficou seguindo o ritmo da música balançando a cabeça durante a longa pausa na letra, apenas se movendo de acordo com o ritmo. Então quando Corey recomeçou a cantar, ele se dobrou sobre si e começou a berrar junto com a canção.

_"YOU ARE MINE, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE, I CAN TEAR YOU APART_  
><em>I CAN RECOMBINE YOU<em>  
><em>ALL I WANT IS TO COVET YOU ALL<em>  
><em>YOU BELONG TO ME<em>  
><em>I WILL KILL YOU TO LOVE YOU."<em>

Sua mão correu até a gaveta de cima e dela tirou uma navalha, arregaçou a manga do suéter e pressionou a lâmina contra sua pele branca que logo exibiu dois longos cortes vermelhos no formato da letra "V".

Ele sorriu para o sangue que escorria tingindo o soalho de madeira, assim que o corte desapareceu, ele fez uma série de outros consumindo todo o espaço de seu antebraço até que sua pele não passasse de uma grande mancha rubra, esses levaram um pouco mais de tempo para se curarem, haviam sido fundos.

Mas assim que eles sumiram, Tate tornou a cravar a lâmina no antebraço, ainda mais fundo, desta vez ele escreveu o nome dela "VIOLET". Volumosos jorros de sangue escuro pulsaram para fora da ferida e empaparam o chão, então ele recomeçara a chorar baixinho, a voz dela o chamando em sua cabeça.

"Tate!" "Tate!" "Tate!" "Tate!" "Tate!"

"Tate!" "Tate!" Tate!"" Tate!"" Tate!"

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça tentando tapar os ouvidos.

-Violet! – Ele gritou entre lágrimas – Me perdoe, por favor, não me deixe... Não me deixe!

Começara a sentir-se tonto pela perda de sangue e o aumento da pressão provocado pela droga. Escorregou da cadeira chocando-se com o chão, não havia dor, pois seu corpo estava entorpecido, mas ele conseguiu ouvir o baque de seu corpo e perceber a poça de seu próprio sangue. A última coisa da qual se lembra antes de desmaiar era a imagem distorcida de Violet horrorizada ao abrir a porta e do desespero da sua longínqua voz gritando: "Oh não! TATE!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_ E ai o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Sejam sinceros, ficou muito ruim? :X**

**Não se esqueçam, por favor mandem reviews! :***

**~T.**


	2. Pesadelo

**_N/A:_ Oi gente! Acabei te passar isso para o PC (Sim, escrevi no papel e depois digitei x-x') e enquanto posto o novo capítulo estou terminando de escrever o 3º, então é provável que eu o poste ainda hoje *Dedos cruzados*. Espero que gostem! E não se esqueçam, quero reviews! :***

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's P.O.V - Interlúdio<strong>

Eu o ouvi chamar meu nome. Pude sentir toda a angústia e o desespero que vinham dele, mas desta vez não era como quando ele surtava por sentir minha falta. Deus, desta vez tinha algo de muito errado, então me desesperei. Quis saber que merda estava acontecendo e porque meu coração estava tão apertado.

Ouvi um barulho alto, como o baque de um corpo caindo. Tentei entrar no meu quarto, mas a porta estava trancada, tive que gritar para que meu pai me ajudasse a arrombá-la. Corri apressada para dentro e o que vi foi simplesmente... Arg! Eu só sei que pirei! Fiquei horrorizada!

Tate estava no chão, tinha os olhos revirados, as convulsões e todo aquele sangue... Droga! Acho que nunca fiquei tão desesperada em toda minha maldita vida! Pela primeira vez nestes dois malditos anos, desde que o mandei ir embora, eu tive medo de realmente perdê-lo... Que patética...

Eu sei! Nós somos fantasmas, não podemos morrer de novo, certo? Mas fiquei com medo mesmo assim, e se desta vez ele não voltasse? E se de alguma forma essa droga de casa com essa porcaria de força que nos mantém presos não conseguissem segurar a alma dele?

Eu provavelmente morreria... De novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo... Um milhão de vezes! Ainda não consegui perdoá-lo pelo o que fez a minha mãe e a todas aquelas pessoas, mas foda-se! Por Deus, eu o amo! Sei que é errado me sentir assim, mas que se dane eu amo Tate.

Não consigo evitar me sentir culpada por gostar dele e agora mais do que qualquer coisa, pelo o que ele fez a si mesmo, sabe? Arg maldita existência de merda, por quê a morte tem que ser mais complicada que a vida?

Eu não sei o que pensar... Não sei o que fazer...

-x-

**3rd P.O.V**

_"Escuridão. Tudo há sua volta era composta e consumida por ela, pela mais simples e em seu estado mais puro. Ele estava envolto pela mais densa escuridão, e isso o apavorava, pois, ele sabia que essa penumbra partia dele e o estava consumindo._

_Deu-se conta disso ao notar que seu corpo não existia, não possuía início nem fim, que ele se alongava perante as sombras perdendo-se no vazio contínuo. Ele era tudo e tudo era a escuridão, por tanto, ele a era, pura e simplesmente._

_Há medida que seu desespero crescia, ele começava a perder os sentidos, e saber que seria tragado de vez o estava enlouquecendo. Mas não era exatamente este o desejo das trevas?_

_Que ele perdesse a sanidade e assim pudessem tornar-se um? Não era este o desejo da casa afinal? Só este pensamento já era o suficiente para levá-lo à beira da loucura._

_Tentou gritar, mas não tinha voz, já não possuía mais coisa alguma. Lutou um pouco mais, porém quis desistir. Afinal, o quê havia de errado nisso? Era a única escolha que ainda pertencia a ele e a única coisa que a escuridão não poderia tirar dele, o seu livre arbítrio._

_Fechou os olhos e esperou, esperou terminar de ser tragado. Ou será que ao invés de fechá-los ele os abriu? Pois de repente uma luz quente e convidativa se fez presente aparecendo para livrá-lo das trevas, resolveu aceitar seu chamado e a seguiu por um tempo que lhe pareceu eterno._"

Tate acordou. Seus olhos embaçados perscrutando à sua volta, mas tudo o que conseguia enxergar era a escuridão. "Ainda estou sonhando?" pensou. Tentou se levantar mas logo foi atingido pela dor de cabeça, tontura e uma forte náusea.

-Hey! Continue deitado, ainda está mal precisa descansar... – Disse uma voz conhecida que a muito ansiava tornar a escutar.

-Violet? – Só então percebeu a mão que segurava a sua, ela estava deitada ao seu lado, tentou olhá-la, queria vê-la, mas o esforço foi inútil, só piorou a dor de cabeça. Seus olhos continuavam embaçados, por isso não conseguia enxergar.

Violet pôs uma mecha dos cabelos dele de volta no lugar e demorou os dedos em seu rosto, o toque daquela mão o fez relaxar e logo ele se rendera ao aconchego da cama macia e dos lençóis de seda deslizando novamente para a inconsciência.

Sonhou com ela. _Os dois corriam, riam e faziam coisas juntos fora da mansão. Eram apenas fleches de momentos imaginários que jamais aconteceriam._

_Nada que pudesse se fixar por mais que três segundos, eram apenas imagens corridas passando como em um filme caseiro antigo. Os frames começaram a ficar confusos._

_Então, Tate, se viu diante de uma pia. Ele tentava tirar o sangue de suas mãos, mas o sangue não saia. Não importava o quanto esfregasse ele simplesmente não conseguia lavá-lo. Começou a ficar com raiva, por que o maldito sangue não saia?_

_Derrepente sentiu-se ser abraçado pela cintura. Olhou para trás e viu Violet lhe sorrindo._

_-Olha só para essas mãos sangrentas... – Disse num tom neutro, sem expressão._

_Ele tentou se explicar, mas não soube como. Afinal como aquele sangue foi parar ali?_

_-Por que fez isso, Tate? Por quê?_

_A imagem teve uma distorção e dos olhos de Violet começaram a escorrer grossos fios de lágrimas negras que riscaram seu rosto._

_-POR QUÊ? –Gritou ela, começara então a cuspir sangue. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que uma grande mancha rubra crescia na altura do ventre dela. – Por que, Tate? Por quê?_

_-Me desculpe Violet... Me desculpe! – Começou a chorar e estendeu a mão para alcançá-la, mas ela se afastou,_

_-Você matou minha mãe! E me deixou morrer... – Sua voz assumiu uma escala aguda ao gritar, o sofrimento presente em seu tom era evidente. – Pensei que me amasse... Como pôde fazer isso comigo?_

_-Não diga isso, por favor, eu te amo! Me desculpe... – Escorregou com as costas na parede e se encolheu chorando. – Me desculpe..._

_-Você nunca foi tentado pela escuridão – Falava agora com desprezo – Você é ela!_

_-Não é verdade, você é a minha luz. Pare, por favor, pare!_

_-Vá embora Tate..._

_-Não! Por favor, não... Violet, não! –Gritou desesperado entre lágrimas, reviver aquilo o estava matando._

_-Vá embora Tate... – Repetiu. Mais lágrimas negras escorram por seu rosto._

_-Não me mande ir embora de novo. Por favor, não me deixe, preciso de você!_

_-VÁ EMBORA TATE! – Gritou a plenos pulmões._

_De repente tudo voltou a ficar escuro como no sonho anterior e a última coisa que ela disse continuou pairando em sua mente. No começo ela ecoava baixinho e foi aumentando gradativamente até tornar-se audível._

_"Tate"_

_"Tate!"_

_"...Tate..."_

_-...Tate!_

-Tate! – Ele acordou sobressaltado com Hayden o chamando. – Deus, você está péssimo! Tudo bem?

Afastou-se de estalo ao vê-la e lhe lançou um olhar carregado de ódio. Sentiu algo gelado escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos e passou o dorso da mão para secar uma lágrima que escapara de seu sonho.

-Oh mestre Langdon, o senhor está bem? Teve um sono agitado, seus gritos chamaram a atenção de toda a casa – Moira apareceu em seu campo de visão inclinando-se para medir-lhe a temperatura.

Tate afastou a mão dela de sua testa e tentou ficar sentado e esfregou os olhos.

-Teve uma febre terrível durante a noite. É possível que isso lhe tenha provocado delírios, o Dr. Montgomery disse que a lâmina que usou estava enferrujada.

-Isso explica os gritos: "Violet! Oh Violet não me deixe!", estava sonhando com a sua putinha, hun? – Hayden sorriu com deboche cruzando os braços, ele preferiu ignorá-la e Moira afastou-se para buscar um copo d'água para Tate.

-Onde ela está? – Pegou o copo das mãos de Moira e continuou observando Hayden – Ela estava aqui, não estava? Mas...

-Sua Julieta passou a noite ao seu lado cuidando de você – Interrompeu Hayden

-Até que o Dr. Harmon a mandou sair... – Completou Moira.

Ao ver o olhar de Tate mudar do confuso para o triste, Hayden aproveitou-se da deixa para zombar dele um pouco mais.

-Talvez ele só quisesse descontar o que fez com a idiota da mulher dele e tenha abusado de você. Nunca se sabe...

-A senhorita é realmente muito desagradável e impertinente! – Ela apenas respondeu ao insulto de Moira com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Hayden. Eu juro que estou me segurando para não pintar as paredes com as suas tripas! Eu aprendi a tolerar você, não me faça querer tornar cada dia da sua eternidade nesta casa um inferno!

-Mas ela já é um inferno! Estou obrigada a passar a eternidade vendo o homem que amo brincando de família perfeita e feliz. Não conseguem ver que todos nós estamos presos nesta merda impossibilitados de sermos felizes? Deus, eu queria que houvesse uma forma de dar o fora daqui!

-Tate? – Ben entrou no quarto interrompendo, havia cedido sua cama para que Tate se recuperasse. – Podemos conversar no meu escritório? Quero falar com você.


	3. Raiva

Violet acendeu o cigarro e tragou-o até a ponta ficar em brasa. Estava sentada no telhado da mansão observando o gazebo que seu pai construíra anos antes. Soltou a fumaça e moveu os lábios vagarosamente cantando baixo com a voz rouca:

_"And so they say lord, for everything a reason_  
><em>For every ending a new beginning"<em>

Tornou a tragar o cigarro soltando a fumaça com um suspiro pesaroso,

_"Oh so they say baby, for everything a reason_

_(...) And those who loved before will be brought back together"_

Tragou novamente, soprou e bateu para que as cinzas caíssem. Mexeu a cabeça balançando o cabelo para que saísse de seu rosto. E desta vez demorou um pouco mais para repetir o próximo verso:

_"(...) And so they say baby you will be brought.._

_...brought back to me._

_I saw you leaving, I saw the light go out_  
><em>I saw you leaving... I saw you leaving<em>

_(...) Come back to me"_

Respirou fundo e ficou absorta em pensamentos durante um tempo, tomou outro trago e repetiu a última frase soprando a fumaça.

-_Come back to me.._.

Levou o cigarro aos lábios novamente, os olhos marejaram. "Merda!" pensou ao notar que estava perdendo o controle.

-Oi querida, o que está fazendo aqui em cima? – Vivien apareceu, se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado da filha sem se importar em sujar o vestido perolado.

-Apenas dando um tempo... – Disse sem olhá-la, apagou o cigarro na calha e manteve os olhos fixos no gazebo.

-Não deveria fumar, é um hábito horrível...

-Já estou morta mesmo, não faz diferença. Além disso, me ajuda a matar a maldita ansiedade.

Vivien tirou os olhos da filha virando o rosto na outra direção olhando para o gazebo.

-Sabe que não precisa ficar assim... – Tornou a olhá-la, mas agora com ternura.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Você não consegue odiá-lo, não é?

A pergunta acertou-a com a força de um bofetão, só então resolveu olhar para a mãe pela primeira vez desde que a mesma chegara.

-E você? Por que não consegue? Você deveria! – Aumentou o tom

-Querida, você sabe que eu o perdoei mesmo antes que pedisse por isso.

-Por que mãe? Por culpa dele você está morta! – Seus olhos umedeceram novamente – Por culpa dele você não conseguiu sair, por que o perdoou? Por quê?

-Porque ele me deu algo maior que tudo isso, Violet – Fez uma pausa para encarar a filha nos olhos – Minha família de volta.

Violet calou-se sem conseguir dizer coisa alguma, estava digerindo as palavras de sua mãe.

-Sabe por que eu perdoei seu pai? – Violet pensou um instante e balançou a cabeça negativamente – Porque quando se ama alguém não importamos os erros, isso ficou no passado e o futuro pode reservar algo diferente. Mas só os que amam conseguem esquecer o que passou e arriscam. Pense nisso ok?

Violet entregou-se ao pranto quando sua mãe concluiu a frase e Vivien a abraçou e beijou o alto de sua cabeça.

-Eu sinto tanto a falta dele... Quero perdoá-lo, mas não sei se consigo. – Disse aos soluços – Ontem quando o encontrei eu fiquei... – Procurou as palavras certas – Com tanto medo! Eu não quero perder ele, mãe...

-Shhh... Eu sei querida, eu sei. Você não irá perdê-lo, Tate estará sempre aqui para você assim como seu pai e eu! Ele não irá a lugar algum bebê...

Ela não disse nada, apenas continuou chorando e se deixando consolar pela mãe.

-Agora eu tenho que ir querida. Seu irmão precisa de mim já deve ter acordado. Não fique assim, está bem? Você é muito forte e corajosa, apenas continue assim, ok? – Vivien beijou-lhe a testa e desapareceu como havia chegado.

-x-

Tate sentou-se largado na poltrona do escritório de Ben, já podia imaginar a conversa que teriam e toda a lição de moral que receberia. Por isso, ficou com um pequeno sorriso zombador desenhando-lhe os lábios, tinha vontade de rir.

Enquanto isso Ben caminhava inquieto de um lado para o outro, Tate o seguia com os olhos, o garoto não conseguia entender a gravidade da situação e aquele sorrisinho estampado em seu rosto o estava tirando do sério.

Ben então, resolveu se sentar em sua cadeira apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos cruzadas, ele precisou respirar fundo para não agarrar Tate pelo pescoço a e espancá-lo, como se isso fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo amadurecer.

-O que exatamente – Enfatizou a última palavra – Aconteceu ontem?

-Eu estava tentando me barbear, mas acho que minha mão escorregou e acabei me cortando – Disse com sarcasmo.

-E "acidentalmente" você escreveu o nome da minha filha no braço?

Tate sorriu e deu de ombros.

-E isso aqui? – Ben tirou um saquinho cheio de drogas do bolso e o suspendeu no ar para que Tate o visse.

-Não é meu, achei por ai.

-Ah! É mesmo? – Ben jogou o embrulho no chão que deslizou até perto dos pés de Tate – Acha isso engraçado? Você destrói o porão, se droga, tenta se matar e faz piada de tudo isso? Te juro que se já não estivesse morto eu mesmo o faria agora.

-Me desculpe Ben, mas acho que você deveria procurar um psiquiatra, seu comportamento destrutivo te trará problemas no futuro.

Ben respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando recuperar um pouco do bom senso e falar como uma pessoa civilizada.

-O que aconteceu com você Tate? E toda aquela história de mudança? Eu estive acompanhando você, você melhorou muito, o que raios está acontecendo? Sou o seu psiquiatra por que não contou nada para mim?

-POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA ME AJUDAR! – Berrou. Seu humor mudou em questão de segundos, os traços de bipolaridade haviam retornado.

-Não estávamos fazendo progressos? – Ben levantou a voz alguns decibéis, mas não mudou o tom – Você estava melhorando!

Tate se levantou e andou parando em frente a estante de livros, estava de costas para Ben, não queria encará-lo, a raiva estava tomando conta dele.

– Conte-me o que houve! – Disse tentando não aparentar autoritário, sabia que seu paciente não lidava bem com autoridades.

Tate esfregou o nariz nervosamente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e vidrados, começara a chorar de raiva.

-Ela...! Estou assim por causa dela! Como se pode sobreviver à escuridão sem um foco de luz, Dr. Harmon? – Se virou para ele – Em? Eu não quero machucar ninguém, estou cansado disso. Mas sem sua filha eu não consigo! Preciso dela para afastar a influência da casa...

Ben prendeu o ar por alguns segundo e soltou-o em um suspiro pesado. Fechou os olhos e levou as mão ao rosto para esfregá-lo.

-O que eu devo fazer com você?

-Deixe-me vê-la! – Agora seu humor abrandou e sua voz transmitia seriedade e desespero.

-Isso está fora de cogitação – Ben se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a aporta.

-Por que? – Tate sentiu uma faca sendo cravada em seu coração

-Ela não quer te ver, Tate. Se lembra? Ela mesma o mandou ir embora.

-Mas ontem à noite...

-Ontem à noite eu não quis que ela se preocupasse!

-Você não pode!

-A sessão acabou – Disse duro e bateu a porta atrás de si deixando Tate desamparado no interior do escritório.

Ele soltou um urro de raiva e derrubou tudo o que se encontrava sob a mesa, virou as cadeiras e quebrou os abajures, então socou a mesa e encostou a testa sobre a mão em punho chorando novamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_**Hey guys! O que estão achando?**

**Se alguém se interessar, a música que a Violet canta é a "For everything a Reason" da Carina Round. Está na sound track de AHS. E vocês irão perceber que eu adoro dar uma trilha sonora aos meus capítulos rsrsrs'**

**Mandem Reviews!**

**:***

**~T.**


	4. Assassinato

Tate permaneceu debruçado sobre a mesa, seus olhos vermelhos ardendo de ódio, estava sendo consumido por ele, podia senti-lo se espalhando quente e negro por seu corpo, enraizando-se em seu coração e criando ramos que preenchiam cada centímetro de seu ser.

Cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, precisava se controlar.

-O que foi rapaz? A mamãe tirou seu brinquedo? – Sorriu a "Black Dahlia" ao aparecer no escritório de Ben.

-Agora não Elizabeth... Me deixe em paz – Permaneceu impassível dando-lhe as costas, não queria ver ninguém.

-Ora querido, para quê essa cara amarrada, em? – Ela se aproximou de braços cruzados, quando chegou perto o enlaçou pelo pescoço e Tate se afastou desvencilhando-se.

-Desapareça. – Disse simplesmente, apertou mais as unhas até que sua palma sangrasse com a pressão.

-Ah meu bem, eu só quero ajudar! – Estendeu a mão novamente, mas Tate a agarrou pelo pulso antes que pudesse tocá-lo.

-Eu já disse para desaparecer! – Bravejou empurrando-a.

-Ótimo! Como queira. – Massageou o pulso, agora quem estava irritada era ela. – Mas saiba que se continuar com esse comportamento só conseguirá afastar ainda mais sua "preciosa" Violet.

-CALA A BOCA! – Tate estava perdendo o controle da raiva, seus punhos cerrados gotejavam. E ao notar isso Elizabeth sorriu triunfante.

-Ora, não agüenta a verdade? Ela não te quer, e também por que quereria? Você é um assassino, um psicopata hidrófobo tentado pela escuridão. O que ela veria em você?

Tate pressionou as mãos nas orelhas, não queria ouvir aquilo e começou a andar irrequieto de um lado para o outro.

-CALADA! Elizabeth, não me obrigue a machucá-la! – Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, os olhos lacrimejavam e os músculos pulsavam enrijecidos sob a pele. Estava se segurando com todas as forças que possuía.

-Será mesmo que teria coragem? Você não passa de um covarde Langdon! Não não ousaria... – Se aproximou séria, sua mandíbula estava rígida e sua voz seca. – Além do mais, estou morta, querido. Pode machucar-me o quanto quiser! Me recuperarei no mesmo instante.

Tate se segurou o máximo que pôde, fechou os olhos apertados tentando refrear a raiva, mas as vozes em sua cabeça sibilavam coisas irresistíveis demais para serem ignoradas. Afinal por que não? Dizem que faz mal prender a raiva...

Abriu os olhos, neles haviam um novo brilho cheio de malícia, suas pupilas dilataram-se de excitação e um pequeno sorriso malévolo formou-se em seus lábios.

-Foi você quem pediu. Eu vou gostar disso...

-x-

Moira estava passando em frente à sala do Dr. Harmon e notou um líquido rubro e viçoso que escorria por debaixo da porta. "Oh não!" pensou e girou a maçaneta.

Entrou no escritório e o encontrou todo revirado e coberto de sangue. Havia respingos no teto e nas paredes, o chão estava empapado e havia marcas de pegadas de botas ensangüentadas por todos os lados.

-Sr. Langdon... O Que o senhor fez? – Disse com o olhar triste ao fitar Elizabeth que jazia desmembrada no soalho, as entranhas espalhadas pelo chão, o crânio esmagado e um pedaço de ferro atravessado em seu peito. Mas a tristeza não era por ela, e sim pelo trabalho que teria de tirar todas aquelas manchas.

Tate deu de ombros e riu para seu trabalho, depois engoliu o sorriso e tentou parecer sério e inocente.

-Apenas me divertindo um pouco nessa p**** dessa casa. Foi ela quem pediu...

-Oh senhorita Short... Eu sinto muito pelo garoto, ele é um pouco desequilibrado. -Então desviou o olhar para ele - Desta vez você passou dos limites, Sr. Langdon!

-Ai! Essa doeu... Por que é sempre tão cruel comigo? – Riu e Moira flechou-o com o olhar e ele sorriu inocente.

-O que exatamente fez com a senhorita?

_"-O que pensa que vai fazer? – Elizabeth nem se mexeu, permaneceu firme no lugar com o olhar duro._

_Tate abriu um pouco mais o sorriso e depois o deixou morrer, então a socou na boca do estômago fazendo-a dobrar-se sobre si, aceitou-a no rosto fazendo-a cair de costas no chão, subiu nela e pressionou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço. _

_Ela começou a se debater debaixo de suas pernas e Tate apertou mais as mãos no pescoço dela, quando Elizabeth começava a perder a consciência, Tate socou-lhe a face algumas vezes e ergueu a cabeça dela para depois batê-la com violência no chão._

_Repetiu o movimento até que o crânio se esmagasse e uma grande poça de sangue se formasse respingando em seu rosto. Largou-a e se afastou caminhando pela sala. Parou e virou de chofre. _

_Chutou-a quebrando-lhe as costelas e procurou por um objeto pontiagudo, agarrou um abridor de cartas e tornou a montar nela, ergueu os braços e em uma fração de segundos começou a esfaqueá-la com o objeto._

_Suas mãos ficaram encharcadas e toda vez que as erguia, sangue respingava nas paredes e no teto._

_Continuou até cortá-la ao meio, mas daquele jeito levaria horas até desmembrá-la por completo, então arrancou as cortinas e pegou o varão. Cravou-o na dobra do braço direito de Elizabeth e o torceu até o osso estalar, 'crack' e o braço se separara, arrancou-o rasgando a carne e mais sangue espirrou. _

_Continuou assim até separar todos os membros de seu corpo. Enterrou o cano metálico em seu peito e parou. O varão antes dourado, agora refletia reflexos avermelhados._

_Havia terminado, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O perfume do sangue arfando-lhe as narinas fazendo com que ondas de êxtase percorrerem seu corpo relaxando seus músculos._

_Sorriu exausto e coberto de sangue. As vozes tinham se calado."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_**Mais um capítulo postado para meus leitores fantasmas e inexistentes... :x**

**Sei que é muito chato ficar pedindo que mandem reviews, então estou parando com isso. Só espero que se alguém estiver lendo, esteja gostando tanto quanto eu.**

**E não sei se conseguirei continuar postando um capítulo atrás do outro como tenho feito, talvez eu me enrole um pouquinho, mas prometo que sai!**

**:***

**~T.**


	5. Suicídio

_**N/A:**_** Desculpem a demora, tive uma semana corrida na faculdade, mas aqui está um capítulo fresquinho e novinho em folha!**

**Já vou avisando que tem uma cena com "coisinhas" lá embaixo, então se tem alguém ai que não gosta dessas coisas, é melhor parar por aqui! Então é isso, boa leitura :***

* * *

><p>"Plick" – O som das gotas caindo parecia-lhe distante, preso em outra era, outra dimensão, em outro espaço-tempo que não era aquele.<p>

Violet entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Não que aquilo fosse impedir que alguém entrasse, pois os outros poderiam muito bem se materializar lá dentro. Não. Ela trancou por força do hábito, sabia que a tranca de nada adiantaria, mas aquilo a ajudava a se sentir segura.

Mas do que Ela precisava se proteger afinal? Acho que a pergunta certa seria: "de quem?", de si mesma ela constatou.

Manteve as luzes apagadas. Toda aquela claridade artificial a incomodava. Usou uma pequena vela vermelha para iluminar o cômodo.

-Vermelha como o sangue – sorriu amarelo e riscou o fósforo acendendo-a.

A cálida e tênue chama vibrou espantando parcialmente as sombras. Será que era assim que ele a via? Como um foco irrisório de luz afugentando parte da escuridão em seu peito?

Apoiou a vela em um banquinho e abriu o registro do chuveiro, enquanto a água caia, Violet despiu-se vagarosamente de suas roupas deixando-as espalhadas pelo chão. Ficou parada durante alguns minutos observando com olhos perdidos e vazios a água que se acumulava na banheira.

Entrou para debaixo da ducha pendendo a cabeça para trás deixando que a água molhasse seu rosto. Estava morna e agradável, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu se sentir menos entorpecida.

Sentou-se no fundo de cerâmica branca da banheira e abraçou as pernas apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. Ficou sentindo a água que escorria por seus cabelos a esquentar-lhe a pele enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos.

No que estava pensando? Não sabia, sua menta parecia um vendaval e não se fixava em uma coisa específica. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada que tenha passado por sua cabeça. Tudo o que queria era não existir. Queria que a água lavasse suas lembranças e dissolvesse seu corpo, queria esquecer e ser esquecida, queria não ser.

Podia senti-lo, Tate estava perto, provavelmente a estava observando escondido na imaterialidade, mas não deu importância, estava entorpecida de mais para ligar e mandá-lo desaparecer.

Violet não conseguia sentir nada, se quer dava-se conta do tempo e do mundo a sua volta assim como não percebeu que inconscientemente começara a sussurrar uma música.

"_I've still got sand in my shoes__  
><em>_And I can't shake the thought of you__  
><em>_I should get on, forget you__  
><em>_But why would I want to?__  
><em>_I know we said goodbye__  
><em>_Anything else would've been confused but__  
><em>_I wanna see you again_

_(...)I walked away and never said that I wanted to see you... again_"

Esticou-se para fora da banheira e agarrou uma lâmina escondida no bolso da saia. Girou-a nos dedos observando o pequeno objeto.

Riscou o braço abrindo caminho para o sangue fluir e percebeu a inquietação de Tate ao vê-la ignorar a promessa que havia lhe feito de nunca mais se cortar. Sorriu, queria atingi-lo, então, continuou sua obra criando novos longos riscos escarlates no antebraço e observando o sangue escorrer e diluir-se na água.

Deixou a lâmina cair ao chão respingando gotículas de hemoglobina na cerâmica. Segurou a envergadura da banheira com seus dedos sangrentos e a apertou, prendeu o fôlego e mergulhou na água.

Ficou submersa por um longo tempo, o ar começou a fazer falta e a escapar formando bolhas voluptuosas procurando pela superfície, mas ela não emergiu, permaneceu afogando-se , apenas apertou as mãos na banheira até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

Começou a se debater, queria subir, mas obrigou-se a continuar, não sabia o motivo, apenas queria aquilo, seu pequeno desejo egoísta e irresponsável.

Estava perdendo a consciência, os músculos relaxaram e ela parou de se debater, as mãos afrouxaram e largaram a envergadura da banheira, estava prestes a desmaiar quando Tate perdeu a paciência e a puxou para fora. Ele se cansou de esperar que ela desistisse e de tentar se manter como espectador, foi consumido pelo desespero e a tirou da água.

Apoiou a cabeça dela no braço e abraçou seu corpo trazendo-o para junto de si, tirou o cabelo molhado de seu rosto e checou se ainda respirava. Tentou acordá-la ao notar que seus pulmões haviam parado, mas ela nem se mexeu.

-Violet? – Estava em choque, seus olhos começaram a arder e marejaram.

Chamou-a mais algumas vezes, batendo gentilmente em seu rosto e sacudindo-a em vão. Começou a chorar e deitou-a no chão, acariciou sua face e encostou os lábios nos dela como a muito queria, afastou-os e fez respiração boca-a-boca.

Violet despertou cuspindo a água dos pulmões, tossindo violentamente e procurando por ar, olhou para Tate e começou a chorar também virando de costas e encolhendo-se sobre seu corpo, Tate ajudou-a a se levantar, tirou sua camisa de flanela verde com preto e a cobriu, abraçou-a e beijou seus cabelos. Depois pegou-a no colo, ela nem protestou, e a levou para o quarto.

-x-

Violet já usava suas próprias roupas, estava com a cara fechada, a cabeça baixa e os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, olhava para baixo, não queria encará-lo depois daquilo. Tate estava em pé ao lado da cama observando-a com um grande nó na garganta. Um profundo e constrangedor silêncio cercava o quarto, pelo menos era assim que Violet o via.

Tate olhou para baixo por um segundo e depois voltou os olhos para Violet pegando ar e proferindo um único e uníssono "Por que?".

Ela não olhou para ele, continuou fitando a cocha da cama, ele sentou-se de frente para ela com olhos suplicantes.

-Violet, olhe para mim! – E ela obedeceu, seus olhos protestantes ergueram-se para encontrar com os dele, então uma lágrima escapou riscando-lhe o rosto. – Por que?

Ela não respondeu, não sabia o que dizer, não tinha um motivo, uma força havia a impulsionado a fazer aquilo.

-ME RESPONDA! – Ele berrou deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem também, Violet estremeceu.

-Eu não sei droga... Eu apenas fiz! – Ela recomeçara a chorar baixinho.

Tate fitou-a com o olhar preocupado e triste, e hesitante segurou sua mão, ela não tentou afastá-lo. Queria que ele chegasse perto, queria que ele a tocasse.

-Violet? – Ela levantou os olhos para olhá-lo novamente. – Lembra o que eu te disse uma vez? Que não deixarei que nada nem ninguém te machucassem? – Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Lembro sim...

-Era verdade.

-Hmm... Era? – Perguntou confusa

-Ainda é! Me deixe cuidar de você.

-Eu não sei Tate... É complicado... – Disse desviando o olhar

-Violet. – Ele tocou seu rosto fazendo-a voltar a olhá-lo. – Eu te amo... Por favor, não me peça para ficar longe de você de novo...

-Por favor, não faça isso... – Disse ao vê-lo se aproximar. – Por favor, Tate, não...

Ele parou, mas então voltou a se aproximar, sabia que as palavras dela não condiziam com o que seu coração queria. Ela não tentou se afastar continuava a dizer para ele não se aproximar, mas ansiava que ele não lhe desse ouvidos.

-Eu te amo... – Sussurrou à centímetros dos lábios dela.

Então a beijou, o toque dos lábios dele fez-na estremecer de ansiedade e felicidade, uma onda de choque percorreu seu corpo fazendo com que novas lágrimas escapassem. Há quanto tempo desejara inconscientemente para sentir a textura daqueles lábios novamente, três anos?

O beijo começou a assumir um aspecto desesperado depois de um tempo, como se aquele fosse o primeiro e o último contato entre os dois. Tate apertou a cintura de Violet puxando-a para mais perto, os dois ficaram de joelhos sobre o colchão para ficarem o mais próximo possível, colando seus corpos.

Agora o beijo começava a aumentar seu ritmo. Tate passou as mãos por debaixo da blusa dela acariciando sua pele macia que esquentava com seu toque. Violet segurou-o pela nuca com as duas mãos beijando-o fervorosamente, queria fundir-se a ele, passou a mão pelos cabelos dele puxando-os e acariciou sua nuca quando ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, mordeu-o de leve e Violet arranhou suas costas.

Despiu-o da camisa de flanela e da blusa preta, beijou-o no pescoço, desceu para a clavícula, mordiscou o ombro, beijou o tórax e se afastou para tirar o colete de tricô e a blusa branca. Tate puxou a perna dela fazendo com que Violet caísse para trás e deitou sobre ela acariciando sua coxa e voltou a beijá-la.

Violet deslizou as mãos pelas costas nuas de Tate e arranhou-as de leve, desceu um pouco mais e acariciou seu membro rígido que fazia volume por sob a calça. Desabotoou os jeans dele e Tate a ajudou a tirá-los, ele voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e desceu para seus seios, tirou o sutiã dela e lambeu seu mamilo rígido, envolveu-o com os lábios e começou a chupá-lo fazendo Violet gemer baixinho.

Se demorou neles mais um pouco e então recomeçou a descer beijando-lhe o corpo, tirou sua saia fora e a meia-calça vinho e beijou-lhe o ventre. Afastou as pernas dela e lambeu a umidade em sua calcinha, depois subiu e voltou à atenção para os lábios de Violet.

Após mais algum tempo se beijando eles despiram-se das roupas de baixo e Tate introduziu seu membro na cavidade quente e úmida de Violet, que enlaçou a cintura de Tate quando o mesmo começou a mover-se dentro dela.

Não demorou para que ambos gemessem de prazer. Violet cravou as unhas nas costas de Tate que mordeu o lábio inferior e intensificou as penetrações. E quando finalmente seus corpos tremeram chegando ao ápice, eles se abraçaram dizendo neste gesto o quanto sentiam a falta um do outro e adormeceram daquele jeito, Violet nos braços de Tate com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e ele por sua vez acariciando as costas dela com as pontas dos dedos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** E então o que acharam? Foi muito ruim? :X**

**A música que a Violet canta é _Sand in my Shoes_ da _Dido_.**

**Espero que não estejam desapontados com essa história, e só para dar um pequeno spoiler. Agora que tudo está aparentemente bem, uma _pessoinha_ vai aparecer para mostrar como _felicidade de fantasma dura pouco_ e nossa querida Violet será levada a provar do sangue. Hohoh eu sei que sou chata, mas fazer o quê? ;P**

**Sei que ninguém ficará triste com isso, mas estou pensando em parar de escrever a Insana Obsessão, tenho muitas ideias para a história, mas não estou tendo nenhum retorno, nem positivo nem negativo e isso me entristece... **

**Se tem alguém ai lendo isso, eu gostaria muito que subscrevesse... :/**

**Beijos,**

**~T.**


	6. Carne nova

**N/A: ME DESCULPEM! Eu demorei muito para postar o novo capítulo e sinceramente o fiz na pressa e ele ficou uma bosta, espero que não me matem por isso T-T**

**Emfim, boa leitura e me desculpem novamente, estou muito enrolada com as coisas da facul :x**

* * *

><p><strong>Tate's P.O.V.<strong>

Essa foi a minha primeira noite sem pesadelos. Sem sonhos na verdade, mas foi melhor que qualquer noite de sono que eu poderia ter, sem vozes, sem imagens, sem som, sem dor. A falta de qualquer coisa fudida não tinha a menor importância, Violet estava ali, nos meus braços, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Acordei e imediatamente minhas mãos procuraram por ela, mas ela não estava lá. Será que eu tinha sonhado tudo aquilo? Me sentei desesperado e procurei por ela em todo o quarto com os olhos, estava ficando angustiado até que a vi parada de frente para a janela.

Estava linda, a aparência de uma garota imponente e determinada congelada no tempo. Acho que magnânima era a expressão certa para explicar sua perfeição incólume.

Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? E... Está chorando? Por que ela está chorando?

-Vi? – Perguntei preocupado e ela pareceu acordar de um transe e virou o rosto para esconder as lágrimas.

Levantei, vesti minha calça e me aproximei dela, a abracei por trás, mas ela ficou inerte nos meus braços, aquilo me acertou com a força de um maldito soco. Mas que porra estava acontecendo?

-Violet tá tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas vi que seus lábios tentavam pronunciar algo, mas foi impedida pelo choro que recomeçara.

-Isso está errado Tate, essa merda toda está errada! Não era para as coisas serem desse jeito, queria não me sentir culpada por ficar com você e não queria que as coisas tivessem tomado esse rumo, mas não posso mudar o passado...

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Engoli em seco com medo da resposta dela, já podia sentir a angustia se instalando no meu peito e o mundo mudando de forma numa maneira em que eu não conseguia mais sentir porcaria nenhuma, estava entorpecido pela dor.

-Eu não sei se consigo seguir com isso, Tate, não sei se consigo seguir com essa culpa...

Perdi o ar e senti as lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos meus olhos, não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo de novo.

-Você não me ama mais, Violet? É isso?

-Não! Por Deus, não, eu te amo Tate, mas não sei se consigo ficar com você depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer...

-ENTÃO QUE PORRA VOCÊ TÁ QUERENDO DE MIM? – Perdi o controle sobre a raiva, tudo o que eu queria era sumir dali, que ela se calasse e parasse com toda aquela baboseira, que dissesse que me ama e que tudo ficaria bem. Eu esperei tanto tempo para que ela me perdoasse, para que eu pudesse tê-la de novo e quando finalmente a tenho em meus braços ela resolve evaporar como fumaça quando tentamos pegar com as mãos. Mas por quê? Por que, Deus eu tenho que ser amaldiçoado e não posso ficar com ela?

-EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA TIVESSE FEITO AS COISAS QUE FEZ TATE! – Ela cravou as unhas nos braços e começou a soluçar curvando-se sobre si mesma. – Eu queria que não tivesse feito nada daquilo...

Ficamos em silêncio e depois de um tempo a respiração dela se acalmou. Eu não sabia o que dizer só não queria que ela me deixasse de novo.

-Eu preciso pensar um pouco... Me perdoe! – E ela desapareceu me deixando sozinho no _nosso_ quarto.

-x-

**3dr P.O.V**

Hayden entrou no quarto e encontrou Tate taciturno, parado, olhando pela janela. Parou à alguns passos de distância do garoto cruzando os braços e encarando-o com o corriqueiro sorriso zombador e doentio nos lábios.

-O que foi? Sua pequena aberração te deixou de novo? – Tate permaneceu imóvel e o sorriso de Hayden morreu. – O que houve?

-Você acertou, ela foi em bora... –Ele suspirou com pesar e continuou a olhar para fora.

Hayden olhou para ele com empatia, sabia muito bem como era se sentir rejeitado pela pessoa que ama, se aproximou e o puxou enlaçando-o pelo ombro. – Vem cá. – E o abraçou, Tate retribuiu o abraço com o olhar perdido. Era estranho ser consolado justo por ela, mas Hayden era a única naquela casa que parecia entender e gostar dele. – Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

-Mentirosa! – E ela riu disso, pois sabia que era verdade, ela mesma não estava bem mesmo após tanto tempo, mas que mal há em seguir o protocolo do consolo?

-Venha, vamos assaltar o armário de bebidas! – E sorriu para Tate arrastando-o até o primeiro andar.

-x-

O som do bater das portas de um carro encobre o silêncio em toda a mansão, uma nova família acaba de se mudar para a casa. Mãe e filha se aproximam da enorme construção enquanto a mulher, Genevieve, passa o braço em volta do ombro da filha sorrindo.

-Não é linda? – Diz satisfeita ao olhar a propriedade.

-Me parece meio... Estranha! Não acha meio grande só para nós duas? – Diz tirando os fones e esquadrinhando a mansão.

-Bobagem, ela é perfeita! Agora vá buscar suas coisas! –Disse dando um tapinha nas costas da filha.

Megan subiu as escadas olhando em volta procurando por um quarto, passou em frente àquele que costumava ser o quarto de Tate (e depois o de Violet) e parou de estalo tendo a impressão de ter visto alguma coisa, arqueou a sobrancelha e seguiu sua exploração enquanto friccionava o solado do tênis na madeira para fazer barulho, entrou em um quarto com uma ampla janela com vista para o jardim dos fundos e sorriu decidindo que seria aquele.

Largou suas coisas em qualquer lugar, tirou a camisa de flanela jogando-a junto às suas coisas e seguiu em direção à escada. Ao passar em frente ao quarto novamente ela parou, mas desta vez realmente havia alguém lá, um rapaz de cabelos loiros sentado no chão, de cabeça baixa e fones de ouvido.

-Mas que p...? O que está fazendo aqui?

* * *

><p><strong>E ai que nota mereço, um 2? Eu sei que deixei o vocabulário do Tate um tanto "refinado", mas como ele gosta de ler imagino que vez por outra ele use uma palavrinha mais culta quando ninguém está vendo rsrs'<strong>

**E peço desculpas caso tenha passado uma impressão errada da Violet nesse capítulo e por ter sido muito vaca em fazer isso com os coitadinhos, mas eles ainda precisam acertar os ponteiros para que possam ficar juntos.**

**Bom, espero que continuem acompanhando e que não tenham me abandonado... :***

**~T.**


	7. Passado

**N/A: Oi oi gente! Só queria me desculpar mais uma vez pela demora, como bem sabem ando muito ocupada.**

**Gostaria também de agradecer a Maria Beatriz e a Lee pelos comentários. Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e elogio meninas, não sabem o quão importante isso é para mim, de verdade. Agora sim, vamos à fanfic! :***

* * *

><p><strong>1994<strong>

Tate estava sentado no piso gelado do corredor do Westfield High, seu discman tocava o último CD do Nirvana enquanto folheava um livro sobre pássaros, encantando-se a cada página virada.

Estava distraído e absorto no que estava fazendo, mas não o suficiente para reparar na líder de torcida que parara em sua frente e apoiava as mãos nos quadris observando-o com desdém, preferiu ignorá-la, esse tipo de gente era a escória daquela instituição e dar atenção a eles era apenas um motivo para querer ser humilhado publicamente e Tate não estava com humor para isso.

-Hey você! – Intimou a garota e Tate fingiu que não era com ele. – Estou falando com você, aberração! – E chutou o livro que caiu no colo dele.

Tate respirou fundo e analisou as folhas amassadas e retomou sua leitura.

-O que te faz pensar que é melhor que qualquer um aqui? Fica ai com seus livros de passarinhos e bichinhos e não fala com ninguém. Quem você pensa que é? Anti-social!

-"_Há um prazer__nas florestas__intransitáveis__ ;__  
><em>_Há um__êxtase__na costa__solitária__;__  
><em>_Há__sociedade,__onde ninguém__se intromete__,__  
><em>_Pelo mar__profundo__e música__em__seu rugido__:__  
><em>_Eu não amo__o homem__menos, mas__mais__a Natureza_"

Recitou em um tom neutro sem levantar os olhos – Lord Byron – concluiu.

–E o que isso quer dizer?

-Que minha paciência está se esgotando e é melhor você desaparecer! – Flechou-a com olhos cheios de fúria.

Ela apertou os olhos fitando-o desafiadora e sorrindo de maneira abusada.

-Ouvi dizer que seu pai o largou quando ainda era pequeno, cara esperto! É verdade que sua mãe chegava bêbada em casa e te espancava e para curar as mágoas você comia a débil-mental da sua irmã? – Tate fulminou-a com o olhar e levantou num pulo, sua mandíbula estava rígida. A líder de torcida se afastou inflando o peito de forma ameaçadora.

-Você não ouse falar da minha irmã sua vadia degenerada e sociopata! – Empurrou-a e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, as vozes começavam a se agitar em sua mente.

- Você não passa de um covarde, Langdon! Ouviu bem? Um covarde! Aberração...

-x-

Chegou em casa e jogou sua mochila em uma cadeira e deixou-se cair na cama com os braços abertos, ficou observando o teto por algum tempo depois esfregou o rosto com as mãos, precisava se acalmar, havia dado uma volta pela praia, ficou sentando na areia observando as ondas quebrando na encosta e a vastidão azul que o chamava silenciosamente até anoitecer, mas nem aquilo o havia acalmado e agora deitado em sua cama _naquela_ casa os problemas pareciam quadruplicar de tamanho.

Constance o chamou para jantar e ele desceu batendo os pés, o teatrinho iria recomeçar. Larry estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa, Constance ao lado de Tate e Addy sentada de frente para ele no lado oposto.

Larry pediu para Tate fazer a oração, que quando começou foi recepcionada por um tapa de Constance, mas ele não parou até terminar de insultar a ela e Larry. Addy riu dizendo "Amém" e Tate sorriu para ela.

Depois de Tate e sua mãe discutirem ele foi para seu quarto e bateu a porta. Ficou acordado a noite inteira, consumiu drogas e ficou inquieto piscando nervosamente sendo perturbado pelas vozes em sua cabeça que o incitavam a cometer pequenos delitos, quando amanheceu ele pegou as armas escondidas debaixo de sua cama e saiu.

Foi até o escritório onde Larry trabalhava e ateou-lhe fogo, foi irônico vê-lo queimar exatamente como sua esposa e filhas algumas semanas antes. Depois ele foi ao Westfield High e atirou em 15 alunos, incluindo a líder de torcida e em um dos professores deixando-o inválido da cintura para baixo.

Mais tarde em casa a equipe da SWAT invadiu a Murder House e atirou nele quando o mesmo tentara pegar a pistola escondida debaixo de seu travesseiro. Quando perguntaram a ele o porquê daquilo, Tate morreu.

-x-

**2014**

Megan sentou-se a mesa com a mãe para o jantar, estava inquieta e seu rosto mostrava claramente que a jovem estava distraída e um tanto perturbada.

-Meg? – O som da voz de sua mãe a assustou ao tirá-la de seu transe. – Está tudo bem?

-Tudo, é só que uma coisa estranha aconteceu agora a pouco... – Genevieve a olhou confusa e a garota começou a narrar.

"_-Mas que p...? O que está fazendo aqui? – Megan estava congelada no mesmo lugar, de onde aquele rapaz saiu?_

_Tate apenas levantou os olhos e fitou-a de cima a baixo sorrindo inocente. Megan virou-se fazendo menção a chamar pela mãe e quando virou para certificar-se que o estranho rapaz não havia se movido percebeu que ele havia desaparecido."_

-Uhm... Talvez seja um dos fantasmas da casa. – Disse Genevieve fingindo um falso desdém.

-Como é?

-Aquela senhora que nos vendeu a casa, Marcy, disse que os antigos donos morreram aqui e ouvi pela vizinhança que a casa é mal assombrada – Fez uma carreta de horror e modificou o tom da voz para o de chacota ao terminar a frase finalizando-a com uma risada maligna.

Megan começou a rir e as duas gargalharam juntas durante alguns minutos.

-Não acho que ele seja um fantasma, claro que foi estranho o que aconteceu, mas ele parecia tão real... E era bem bonito – Cochichou a última frase para si mesma.

-Deve ser um desses adolescentes que entram na casa de vez em quando, ela ficou muito tempo desabitada e sempre tem fanáticos pela vizinhança.

-Não acho que ele faça o tipo que invade os lugares para fazer rituais de bruxaria ou coisa do tipo, mas nunca se sabe não é?

-Exato! E se ele aparecer de novo não se esqueça de convidá-lo para ficar.

-MÃE! – Disse horrorizada.

-O quê? Você o achou bonito não foi? Então qual o problema!

-Às vezes não sei quem puxei. Sério, você não pode ser minha mãe! – Riram juntas e a luz desligou de repente. – Mas o quê?

-Deve ter ocorrido um apagão, vou acender algumas velas. Já volto.

Megan ficou sozinha na sala de jantar esperando que a mãe retornasse quando sentiu uma mão tocando seus cabelos, virou-se exasperada e perguntou quem era, mas não houve resposta, ajeitou-se na cadeira e procurou manter a calma, era só sua imaginação.

Então a mesa começou a tremer e os objetos a sua volta a cair, ela levantou em um pulo e gritou, quando se virou foi pega de surpresa por uma presença que ela não havia notado se aproximar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E então o que acharam? Sei que ficou meio pobre, é que ando meio sem imaginação, mas prometo que vai melhorar assim que tiver tempo! Beijos**

**~T.**


	8. Medo

_**N/A:**_** Mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora e gostaria de agradecer a Lee por ser fiel a minha fic e sempre comentar quando pode. Obrigada pelo apoio!**

**Ah! E os créditos pela pequena trama que se desenvolve lá no finalzinho é da shootingstella na sua história "Iris" :***

* * *

><p>-Meg o que foi? Ouvi você gritar, está tudo bem? – Disse colocando o castiçal sobre a mesa e voltando imediatamente para checar se a filha estava bem.<p>

Megan olhou em volta e tudo parecia normal e as coisas que haviam caído estavam de volta aos seus lugares. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e tentou reorganizar os pensamentos, será que havia imaginado tudo aquilo?

-Está mãe, só estou um pouco cansada... É melhor eu dormir um pouco. – Genevieve um tanto desconfiada, analisou as feições da filha e logo se rendeu deixando que ela fosse para seu quarto. Estalou um pequeno beijo no alto de sua cabeça e lhe desejou boa noite, enquanto Megan apenas sorriu e chispou em disparada para o seu quarto.

Ao chegar ao cômodo, trancou a porta, lacrou as janelas e fechou as cortinas. Livrou-se de todo foco de luz possível e se isolou na escuridão, sentou com as costas apoiadas em um dos cantos do quarto com as pernas flexionadas juntas ao corpo e as mãos tapando os ouvidos

Seus pensamentos a estavam deixando louca e voluptuosas lágrimas começaram a escorrer riscando seu rosto encoberto pelas sombras. "Vamos lá Meg! Você precisa se acalmar, não foi nada! Não foi nada! É só a sua imaginação..." Ficou repetindo mentalmente.

Ela pode ouvir uma tábua ranger próximo a si como se alguém tivesse pisado nela, Megan parou de estalo e seu coração acelerou.

-O-olá? – Silêncio total, ela começou a ficar inquieta e mexeu-se incomodada no mesmo lugar.

Então outra tábua ainda mais perto se moveu e Megan levantou em um pulo correndo para outra parede.

-QUEM ESTÁ AI! – Mais silêncio se fez, como da última vez, ela cruzou os braços e esperou longos segundos, quando se acalmou a porta começou a tremer como se várias mãos batessem nela tentando arrombá-la.

O corpo da garota começou a hiperventilar, estava sem fôlego, o pânico começou a tomar conta dela e ela voltara a chorar de desespero.

-Vá em bora... VÁ EM BORA! – E tudo voltou a ficar calmo, Megan se deixou cair desolada ao chão e lá chorou baixinho até pegar no sono.

-x-

Claridade. A luz forte que atravessava as cortinas feriu seus olhos inchados, a garota levou um tempo até se acostumar e voltar a ter controle sobre si, estava presa no costumeiro transe matinal que há deixava um pouco lenta.

Até que se deu conta que as cortinas não poderiam estar abertas, pois as havia fechado ontem à noite. Levantou em um pulo e percebeu que estava em sua cama, mas como havia parado ali? Olhou em volta e viu o mesmo rapaz de antes sentado no soalho.

-Bom dia – Ele disse largando o livro sobre pássaros no chão olhando para ela sem esboçar nenhuma expressão aparente. – Não deveria dormir no chão, pode pegar um resfriado...

-Foi você quem me colou aqui? – Perguntou confusa e um pouco assustada, mas extremamente encantada pelo rapaz que deu de ombros e voltou a folhear o livro que trazia consigo.

-Achei que seria o melhor a fazer e tomei a liberdade de abrir as cortinas, não dava para enxergar nada.

-Co-como você entrou aqui? – Levantou e foi chegar à porta que a essa altura já estava destrancada. O rapaz não respondeu.

-Qual o seu nome? – Disse visivelmente ignorando a última pergunta dela.

-Megan, mas minha mãe me chama de Meg. E você?

-Tate. Escuta, Megan – Ele se levantou e caminhou calmamente até ela e voltou a falar quando estava perto o suficiente - Saia daqui enquanto ainda pode.

Megan se mostrou surpresa com o comentário e bastante confusa, quando ia perguntar a ele o motivo daquilo, sua mãe entrou no quarto e Tate desapareceu.

-x-

Violet estava escondida no porão, não queria ver ninguém. Apoiou as costas na parede e cruzou as pernas, ficou assim a noite toda sem se mexer, apenas observando a poeira flutuando no foco de luz que penetrava pela janela.

Horas se passaram até que Vivien apareceu em frente à filha e agachou-se para ficar no mesmo nível que ela. Violet olhou para a mãe, depois voltou seus olhos para o nada do ambiente.

-O que faz aqui querida?

-Pensando.

Vivien entendeu e levantou

-Por que não me ajuda com seu irmão?

Violet fez uma careta e quando estava prestes a criar uma desculpa viu a expressão da mãe e soltou o ar pesarosamente se rendendo. – Ok...

-x-

Ao chegar onde o pequeno Jeffery estava, Violet descruzou os braços e sorriu ao ver o bebê sorrindo, não havia quem não derretesse ao olhar o rosto do pequeno anjinho. Ela aproximou-se e pegou o irmão nos braços.

-Tinha me esquecido o quanto ele é fofo. – Sorriu para o bebê quando o mesmo segurou o dedo dela com sua pequena mão.

-Eu quero que fique com ele – Disse com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios

-Como é? – Violet ficou perplexa sem entender ao certo.

-Ele não é meu... Nunca foi e nem do seu pai. – Vivien percebeu que a dúvida se instaurara nas feições da filha e tratou de explicar – Jeffery é do Tate, na verdade Michael é seu irmão "de verdade". Nunca achou estranho que seu pai e eu tenhamos olhos claros e Jeffery olhos escuros? Michael puxou os olhos do teu pai e os meus cabelos, não os de Tate.

-Mas... – Violet estava em choque – Michael é mau, assim como o Tate! Ele matou o seu bebê e a você...

-Tate não é mau, querida. Não acha que viver com Constance e ter nascido na casa não sejam motivos suficientes? Além do mais, não foi ele nem Tate quem me mataram. Foi a casa.

-Mas... Porra! Ele fez coisas terríveis, Tate é mau! – O bebê começou a chorar com a exaltação de Violet que só foi perceber que o estava assustando algum tempo depois, então começou a embalá-lo para que se acalmasse.

-Ele não é uma pessoa ruim, apenas passou tempo demais sem conseguir enxergar as coisas como elas verdadeiramente são. Você sabe que ele nunca soube a diferença entre o certo e o errado e o que ele fez comigo, bem...

-Eu não sei se consigo perdoá-lo... – Violet baixou sua cabeça e encontrou o olhar doce e curioso de Jeffery.

Vivien sorriu e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça – Eu sei que irá. Fique com ele por enquanto – Fez menção ao bebê – ele parece gostar de você. – Então desapareceu.


	9. À espreita

**N/A: Oi oi gente eu sinto muito mesmo pela terrível demora, eu sei que vocês provavelmente queiram me matar e eu apoio completamente, mas eu tenho motivos! Além da faculdade, meu monitor estragou e até semana passada estava sem computador, fora que a falta de criatividade e inspiração para escrever não tem ajudado.**

**Enfim, vamos a história!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tate's P.O.V<strong>

Estava escondido na sombra observando _ela_ como de costume, estava escorada na parede com os olhos perdidos e vazios, eu não sabia o que fazer, queria abraçar ela e confortar seja lá o que estivesse sentindo.

Vi quando Vivien entrou e as segui quando foram ao quarto do bebê, fiquei só olhando. Tinha me esquecido o quanto ele era pequeno e inocente e me peguei sorrindo quando ele e Violet sorriram, mas a melancolia voltou a me acertar quando percebi que nunca faria parte daquela cena.

Merda, por que ela e eu nunca poderemos ter uma família? Sempre quis ter uma, pelo menos, uma de verdade, uma família bacana e não uma porcaria fudida e problemática e ainda por cima com Constance no meio.

Não, eu queria algo de verdade, mesmo que não fosse perfeito eu só queria estar com ela! Era a única coisa que importava...

"- Eu quero que fique com ele" como é? Vivien estava querendo se livrar do bebê, mas por quê?

"-Ele não é meu... Nunca foi e nem do seu pai. Jeffery é do Tate, na verdade Michael é seu irmão 'de verdade'." Mas que porra é essa? Como assim Jeffery é meu filho e não Michael?

Minha cabeça começou a rodar, toda essa história estava me deixando louco, quis sair, mas precisava escutar o resto, queria respostas, tive que me segurar para não me mostrar e começar a fazer perguntas, estava pirando!

O que Violet disse depois, no entanto, me fez ficar ainda pior, até a coisa com o bebê pareceu se amenizar depois do balde de água fria que levei. Ela acha que eu sou mau? Talvez eu realmente seja, mas ela não quer me perdoar e esse foi maldito murro que levei. Então ela não me quer mais por perto?

Vivien saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos e achei melhor fazer o mesmo, não tinha mais estômago para aquilo e não queria ver o que ela poderia dizer depois.

Fui para o quarto da garota que se mudou para cá e a encontrei deitada no chão com as portas e janelas trancadas e o rosto inchado de quem passou a noite chorando, alguém deveria estar se divertindo à custa dela.

Peguei ela no colo e a deitei na cama, parecia exausta, viver nesse inferno de casa fode com a cabeça de qualquer um. Abri as janelas e destranquei a porta e resolvi deitar ao lado dela, estava cansado e o engraçado é que só depois disso ela pareceu relaxar e dormiu profundamente.

Havia algo de estranho sobre essa garota, assim como a minha Violet ela parecia atraída pela casa e tinha algo de bizarro nela, uma sombra talvez? Não sei dizer, e ela é muito bonita, em outra circunstância quem sabe eu tentaria me aproximar dela, mas ela jamais seria como Violet...

Levantei e fui atrás do meu livro sobre pássaros, precisava passar o tempo, mas não a deixaria sozinha essa noite, a garota precisava descansar e eu de um lugar para ficar, não queria seguir Violet agora, ainda precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo o que ouvi.

Algumas horas depois que amanheceu a garota acordou, conversamos um pouco e havia alguma coisa estranha no modo como ela me olhava, meio que hipnotizada e não gostei nada daquilo.

Disse que ela precisava sair da casa antes que fosse tarde demais e desapareci assim que a mãe dela entrou.

-x-

**3dr P.O.V**

-Meg? Tá tudo bem querida, parece assustada e está com a cara horrível, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Genevieve pareceu preocupada, descruzou os braços e tocou o ombro da filha.

-Tá... Tá sim mãe, só tive uma noite meio agitada, tive alguns pesadelos, mas já estou bem. – Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar se livrar do episódio da noite passada.

-Tem certeza? – Megan rolou os olhos para a insistência da mãe.

-Tenho sim, não aconteceu nada.

-Tudo bem, vamos descer ok? O café está pronto. – E fechou a porta atrás de si.

Megan ligou o som e no iPod escolheu Make Me Wanna Die do Pretty Reckless, sentou na cama, fechou os olhos e acompanhou a música com a cabeça, repetindo a letra mentalmente, então, parou, abriu os olhos e disse "Tate... O que você é?" .

Genevieve gritou pela filha do andar inferior e ela saiu sem perceber que na imaterialidade alguém que esteve assistindo calada desde a noite se mexia inquieta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ficou uma porcaria eu sei, podem me apedrejar, eu deixo e ainda ajudo, só espero que não tenham me abandonado :x**

**Beijões,**

**~T.**


	10. Sussurro

**N/A: Não gente, eu não estou doente, apenas quis compensá-los pela demora nas postagens, então o novo capítulo já está pronto. Senti que deixei alguma coisa faltando, mas tudo bem, eu conserto depois. Pois é, meu penúltimo capítulo ai que tristeza que tá me batendo aqui, espero conseguir escrever um pouquinho mais...**

**Ah! Queria agradecer pelos reviews, valeu mesmo por todo o carinho, eu realmente teria desistido da história se não fosse por vocês gente. :x**

**Ok, vamos à história!**

* * *

><p>Assim que Megan saiu do quarto, Violet tornou-se material e ficou olhando para a porta aberta com a expressão vazia, apenas seus olhos demonstravam a inquietação em seu peito, a mistura de tristeza angústia e raiva pela nova inquilina. Será que estava com ciúmes?<p>

Desapareceu e tornou a aparecer naquele que costumava ser seu quarto e agora havia se tornado uma espécie de sala de artes, ali Genevieve pintava seus quadros, fazia suas cerâmicas e tocava piano.

Violet parou em frente à janela e ficou observando as pessoas que passavam em frente à casa e teve inveja delas, inveja por serem livres para ir a onde bem entendessem, livres para amar, livres para viver e livres para ir para um lugar diferente quando morressem. Será que um dia este pesadelo terminaria?

Ouviu o bebê chorar e correu para o quarto onde ele estava escondido, pegou-o no colo e tentou acalmá-lo, mas Jeffery estava inquieto.

-Moira! – Gritou por socorro e a governanta apareceu imediatamente pegando o pequeno no colo e dando-lhe o que comer. – Maldita hora que minha mãe resolveu me deixar sozinha com ele...

-Apenas não tem experiência com crianças senhorita, com o tempo aprenderá a cuidar do seu irmão – Sorriu ao olhar para ele.

-Uhm... Moira?

-Sim senhorita? – Quando olhou para ela percebeu a expressão perdida da garota – Algum problema?

-Não, eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa... Você é feliz?

-Acho que não sei aonde quer chegar senhorita Harmon.

-Esquece, é besteira. – Disse baixando a cabeça achando-se patética e Moira suspirou deitando Jeffery de volta no berço.

-Estamos presos aqui, ninguém nesta casa pode ser feliz, todos estamos amaldiçoados senhorita. Mesmo que conseguíssemos encontrar a felicidade aqui, a força a trucidaria e voltaríamos a sofrer, pois esse é o preço que temos que pagar por termos ousado entrar aqui. O preço por nossos pecados. Agora se me permite, a madame deve estar precisando de mim lá em baixo. Não se desgaste pensando nesse tipo de coisa senhorita, não faz bem para ninguém...

Moira fitou-a com tristeza então sumiu no ar deixando Violet só com as lágrimas que se formavam no canto de seus olhos, fungou tentando livrar-se delas e foi dar atenção ao irmão.

-x-

A bola vermelha rolava de um lado para o outro, e tudo o que se podia ouvir era o seu som atritando contra o soalho de madeira e a pesada respiração de Beau. Estava se divertindo como nunca enquanto Tate apenas jogava a bola de volta sem demonstrar muito interesse.

Até que de repente ela não voltou mais. Tate levantou seus olhos e viu o irmão que o olhava com a expressão preocupada.

-Tate triste?

-Não Beau, apenas um pouco cansado. Vamos continuar brincando?

-Tate mente mal, Tate triste por causa da Violet. - Ele sorriu com isso então estendeu a mão para que Beau jogasse a bola novamente e assim o fez.

-Só você consegue me entender, não é mesmo? – Beau sorriu e pulou, então pegou a bola e continuou a brincadeira.

-A garota nova...

-O que tem ela? – Ficou curioso

-Tem que sair daqui, casa má quer ela. Tate proteger.

-Eu não consigo proteger ninguém, Beau. Eu só faço besteira, por isso Violet me odeia, lembra?

-Violet não odeia Tate, Violet ama Tate só precisa lembrar disso.

Tate baixou a cabeça e ficou observando seu tênis enquanto se perdia em pensamentos, se fosse verdade, então como faria para fazê-la lembrar disso? Ficou assim por um tempo até que Beau voltou a falar tirando-o do momentâneo transe.

-Garota com problema, Tate ajudar. – Olhou confuso para o irmão e então entendeu.

-x-

Megan estava no quarto sentada na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, os fones nos ouvidos e o livro que Tate havia esquecido nas mãos. Estava folheando-o quando ouviu um sussurro "Megan" sob a música, parou e tirou o fone para tentar descobrir de onde viera, então o pôs de volta.

Outra vez o sussurro lhe chamou o nome e ela ignorou, então ouviu mais uma vez e ela tirou os fones e fechou o livro.

-Mãe? – Chamou, mas não ouve resposta, parou de estalo ao sentir algo gelado roçar em sua nuca eriçando seus cabelos. Pulou ficando de joelhos sobre o colchão, sentiu o coração querer pular para fora do peito.

-QUEM ESTÁ AI? – Sem resposta, apenas uma força estranha que a empurou para trás.

Levantou desesperada e correu para a porta, quando a abriu Tate estava do outro lado e ela se jogou em cima dele abraçando-o. Ele paralisou, não estava esperando por aquilo, então lançou um olhar furioso para seja lá quem estivesse no quarto e tratou de levar Megan de volta para dentro. Induziu-a a sentar-se na cama e fez o mesmo.

-Você é um deles não é? – Tate apenas limitou-se a anuir, ela não o olhou, ficou fitando o chão com os olhos vermelhos e as unhas que apertavam os braços. – O que há nessa casa?

-Algo ruim e se eu fosse você seguiria o meu conselho e sairia daqui enquanto ainda pode, essa casa vai matar você e a sua mãe.

-O que é essa "coisa" que fica me atacando? – Tate deu de ombros e olhou em volta

-Apenas alguém tirando uma com você, mas não se engane, há espíritos maus aqui que a matarão sem motivo, apenas para dar umas risadas ou qualquer merda do tipo.

Ela pareceu ponderar por um momento, precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo aquilo, se fosse verdade, então não havia mais tempo e ela precisava dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Pois é gente, espero que tenham gostado, o próximo (e talvez último :x) já será postado e mais uma vez desculpem por demorar tando nas postagens. Então é isso!**

**Beijinhos,**

**~T.**


End file.
